Torque limiting devices are old and well known in the industry and include many different varieties of fastening elements, such as nuts, bolts, washers, threaded members, press fit members, springs and similar pieces of apparatus which have been used in countless ways to produce a desired or limited degree of torque when two confronting work pieces are joined together. Note: these devices indirectly try to achieve a specific bolt tensile load by not very accurate methods. In many instances the devices failed for one reason or another or did not provide the exact, correct or repeatable bolt tensile load in which case the work pieces tended to warp. In other instances such devices permitted the elements to come apart because the torque unit backed-off. For example, a nut may back-off a bolt. The type and variety of torque limiting devices is almost endless, but in most instances each of these elements is so highly specialized that the expense of tooling to mass produce such units far out-weighs the accuracy or need.